1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
A peripheral device is known that includes an MCU block and a USB control block that operate based on a power supply voltage of a USB power supply bus, when the peripheral device is connected to a personal computer (PC) via a USB, such as shown in Patent Document 1, for example. When the peripheral device is disconnected from the PC, the power supply from the USB power supply bus to the USB block stops, and power supply voltage is supplied from a battery driving the peripheral device to the MCU block. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-231795
When a communication IF section corresponding to High-Speed USB 2.0 and a communication interface corresponding to SuperSpeed USB 3.0 are provided as communication IF sections compliant with the USB 3.0 standard, the power consumed by each IF section is increased. In this way, when a communication IF section corresponding to high-speed communication and a communication IF section corresponding to low-speed communication are both provided, the power consumption is increased.